Vanessa did 98 jumping jacks at night. Stephanie did 13 jumping jacks in the evening. How many more jumping jacks did Vanessa do than Stephanie?
Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Stephanie's jumping jacks. The difference is $98 - 13$ jumping jacks. $98 - 13 = 85$.